Time Will Tell
by Be Your Wonderwall
Summary: Sebastian meets London Abbot and falls head over heels for her. Rachel lets it slip that Sebastian is gay causing problems for the couple. Sebastian explains that he was gay-Until he actually kissed a guy.
1. Do You Love Him?

London Abbot had moved to Lima from England a few weeks ago and was unable to find anyone who didn't make fun of her name. She sighed and entered the coffee shop called, The Lima Bean. _What a clever name,_ London thought bitterly standing in line to order some coffee. She ordered a mint mocha before going to sit down. She twirled her stir stick around in her coffee before drinking some, it was very good. She was engulfed in her thoughts before a boy broke through them with his smooth voice, "I'm Sebastian!"

She sighed, "I'm London. Yes, I'm British and yes, London is a city in England. Go at it," London growled bitterly.

"You're from England? Wales? It sounds like Wales." Sebastian was quite obviously turning on his charm.

"Yes, I'm from Wales. So, you're not going to pick fun at my name or accent?" London asked softly.

"Nah. I lived in Paris for a few years before I came here. Before Paris, I lived in London and before that, Ireland. I've lived everywhere but here. I was born here but moved to Ireland when I was four, I moved to London when I was eight, and then moved to Paris when I was thirteen. Now, I'm sixteen and back in Ohio. My parents promised I would be here for junior and senior years and then I could go to college where ever I wanted." Sebastian's charm was working; London was listening intently and swooning over him.

"Do you realize that I see right through you?" London demanded trying to get her brain out of the gutter.

"Yes," Sebastian replied locking his green eyes with her amber ones.

"Than why try?" London asked her heart beating faster when he touch her hand.

"I know that I can get you to kiss me," Sebastian replied in a seductive tone.

"You're arrogant." London bit her lip when slid into the space next to her in the booth seating.

"So, I've been told. Come on, London. You've got to admit I'm pretty sexy," Sebastian told her smirking.

"There's that arrogance again." London slid farther away from him nervously.

Sebastian scooted closer to her making her heart beat so loud he could hear it, "I make your heart race. You like me."

"Sebastian!" London whined her heart beating harshly against her ribs.

"Yes?" Sebastian asked leaning towards her.

"Agh! NO!" London stood up making Sebastian stand with her.

"No, what?" Sebastian asked stupidly.

"No, you can't kiss me."

"Why not?"

"I'm not like that, Sebastian."

"Like what?"

"Like all the girls in France."

"How do you know they were all girls?"

"That's an interesting thought. If you want to kiss me, take me on a date."

"I'll take you up on that. I'll see you tomorrow at seven." Sebastian snatched the pen off the table and wrote his number on her arm.

"I'll see you..." London was really confused as to what just happened as Sebastian strolled out of the shop leaving her to her thoughts.

* * *

><p><em>Sebastian? -London<em>

_Yes? -Sebastian_

_What just happened? o.O -London_

_You tell me, London. -Sebastian_

_UGH. -London _

London angrily set her phone on the table and laid on her bed as her dad walked in, "Hey, London."

"Yeah?" London asked softly.

"Do you like Ohio?" her dad asked.

"Yeah, I don't see why I wouldn't," London replied as Rachel came in; London had a hard time thinking of Rachel as her sister.

"Alright..." her dad replied exiting the room.

Rachel sat next to her on her bed looking at her as London's cell vibrated, _Why ugh? You like me, that's what just happened. -Sebastian_. Rachel glanced at the screen, "YOU'RE TEXTING HIM?"

"Uhm, yeah. What's wrong with that?" London asked quickly replying, _I dunno what I think about you. -London_.

"Only that he tried to break up Kurt and Blaine!" Rachel replied harshly.

"Who?" London asked shaking her head.

"Kurt is my best friend, and Blaine is his boyfriend," Rachel told her.

_Well, you'll find out tomorrow. -Sebastian_

_My dad will want to meet you before you take me anywhere. -London_

_Parents. Fun. -Sebastian_

_Please don't let him scare you. -London_

_He scares potential boyfriends? -Sebastian_

_Who said you were a potential boyfriend? ARROGANCE, Sebastian. ARROGANCE. -London_

_Fair enough. Where do you live? -Sebastian_

_You know the neighborhood across from McKinley El? -London_

_Yeah. -Sebastian_

_I live in that neighborhood. 638 is the house number. -London_

"You're going on a date with him? HE'S GAY!" Rachel exclaimed making London point at the door.

"First of all, GET OUT. And second of all, you don't know that," London replied as Rachel lingered at the door.

"Actually, I do." Rachel stormed off making London shake her head.

* * *

><p>London smoothed out her blue and black maxi skirt and pulled on a black tank top. She pulled a blue cardigan on before slipping her black flats on. Her blonde hair was laying on her chest in curls along with her blue feather earrings, and she was wearing no makeup. She hated the stuff. She grabbed her purse and head downstairs, where her dad and his husband were talking to Sebastian. She bit her lip as Sebastian eyed her; he made her so nervous.<p>

"Alright, have her back by eleven thirty!" her dad called as they walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" London asked as they climbed in Sebastian's car.

Sebastian was surprisingly wearing thick rimmed glasses, a sleeve light blue shirt, and straight leg jeans, and he looked really good in them.

"Well, I was thinking to Breadstix for dinner and then to the park?" Sebastian replied starting her car.

"Sounds fine," London replied her nervousness engulfing her.

"Calm down, London." Sebastian glanced over at her seeing her playing with her skirt.

"I can't! Not until I get to know _you_," London replied bouncing her leg.

Sebastian set a hand on her leg, "Whadda mean?"

"Rachel-" Sebastian frowned.

"I don't like her." London laughed, "She's my s-sister. I don't like her either."

"What about her?" Sebastian asked pulling into Breadstix's parking lot.

"Uhm, nothing. Never mind," London replied quickly.

Sebastian and London exited the car and entered the restaurant where they were seated, and their order was taken.

"Tell me your story," Sebastian told London softly.

"What?" London asked crunching her eyebrows together.

"What's your story? Why are you here?" Sebastian asked.

* * *

><p>Sebastian and London were talking easily by the end of the night and he swiftly paid for dinner, "A guy always pays." London was still confused on Sebastian's personality; he was such a gentleman sometimes and others he was a total arrogant jerk. Sebastian went in to kiss her and she stepped away, "Not even."<p>

"You, London, are going to make this hard for me, aren't you?" Sebastian asked stepping closer to her.

"Yes." London smiled at him and he returned the grin.

* * *

><p><strong>A Few Months Later<strong>

"Seeeebbbbbb," London whined as he touched her waist.

"Yeah?" Sebastian asked pulling her close.

She couldn't answer him because she was mesmerized by his touch; he never failed to make her nervous. They had been dating for three months and his touch made her stomach do flips. She couldn't relax around him, "I can hear your heart." Sebastian squeezed her waist making her stomach do a flip.

"I know! You make me so nervous!" London told him.

"Why?" Sebastian asked locking his arms around her.

"I don't know... You just do." London settled into his arms trying to shake her feeling of being nervous.

Sebastian pursed his lips before kissing her cheek, "How can I help?"

London had a sudden realization; maybe she should let Sebastian kiss her. She refused his advances since they had started dating because she had never been kissed before, and the idea scared her. She had been thinking about Rachel telling he was gay and kissing him seemed like a bad idea.

"Can I ask you something?" London asked playing with his fingers.

"Anything," Sebastian replied.

London turned in his arms and put her hand on his chest, "I-I dunno how to ask so I'm just gonna ask... Rachel told me something... Uhm... She said that you tried to break up Kurt and Blaine because you liked Blaine..."

Sebastian pushed her away and stood up. She bit her lip and stood up; she had to look up at him because the height difference between the two of the them was quite drastic. Sebastian stood at a six foot two, with London at five foot two.

"What are you asking, London?" Sebastian asked eyeing her.

"Are you gay?" London blurted making Sebastian.

"No! I, mean, I was and then Blaine and I kissed than I figured out it wasn't all that great... I really like you, London," Sebastian replied trying to explain to her that he had thought he was gay.

"Seb, why didn't you just tell me?" London asked wrapping her arms around Sebastian's torso.

"I thought you'd be angry and-" London cut him off.

"My best friend is gay, Seb. Why would I be angry with you?" London didn't let him answer she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He leaned down to let her stand on the bottoms of her feet.

They broke apart and Sebastian murmured, "I'm not gay." London laughed and hugged him.

"Good."

* * *

><p>"So, you kissed him?" Blaine asked London as she sat down.<p>

"Yeah..." London replied looking at Blaine.

"So, what do you think? Do you love him?" Blaine asked making London break their eye contact.

"I think that he's amazing and I dunno, Blaine. It's too early... I give myself to him like that. I can't tell him I love him, yet," London told him biting her lip.

"I understand. He seems very protective of you," Blaine replied softly.

"He is... I think he's scared I'll leave him. He's always commenting on how nervous I am around him..." London explained.

"Why are you nervous around him? You shouldn't be. Sebastian's your boyfriend," Blaine pointed out.

"I know! I'm nervous because he's so intense. My level of intensity is, like, a four and his is a ten. It's crazy." London sighed and sipped her coffee.

"I guess time will tell," Blaine told her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it! Yes, London is Rachel's sister. Before her dad realized he was gay he had a daughter with a woman from England. London stayed with her mom and had limited visitation with her dad for years until she decided to live with her dad. <strong>


	2. A Boy Like That

"Lo," Sebastian murmured reaching for her hand.

"Yeah?" London asked giving him her hand.

Sebastian shook his head smiling, "Wasn't a question, Lo." She smiled and nuzzled her face into his chest. He laid back on the couch and held her close cherishing this rare quiet moment they had together. They laid together for a few minutes before Sebastian glanced at the clock, "I gotta get back to Dalton before eight. Curfew."

"Alright." London kissed him and he leaned in deepening the kiss.

He rested his hand on the back of her neck and she pulled away nervously. Sebastian sighed and pulled her close to his chest, "I don't bite, London."

"I-I know! Haven't you figured out that you make my heart pound and my hands tremble? You're gonna be the death of me, Seb!" London replied making him grin.

"That's the beauty of it," Sebastian replied picking his blazer up off the couch.

"Bye, Seb," London called as he exited her house.

She sat in silence for a few minutes before she heard a knock; she jumped up to answer it and found Kurt and Santana at the other side. Kurt and London hugged, "Hey, London."

"Hey, Kurt! Are here for Rachel? She's with Finn..." London murmured inviting him and Santana in.

"Actually, I'm here to talk to you... About Sebastian." London sighed heavily.

"Alright..."

"San?" Kurt asked as she stepped forward.

Santana began to sing,

_A boy like that who'd kill your brother, _  
><em>Forget that boy and find another, <em>  
><em>One of your own kind, <em>  
><em>Stick to your own kind!<em>

_A boy like that will give you sorrow, _  
><em>You'll meet another boy tomorrow, <em>  
><em>One of your own kind, <em>  
><em>Stick to your own kind!<em>

_A boy who kills cannot love, _  
><em>A boy who kills has no heart. <em>  
><em>And he's the boy who gets your love <em>  
><em>And gets your heart. <em>  
><em>Very smart, Maria, very smart!<em>

_A boy like that wants one thing only, _  
><em>And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely. <em>  
><em>He'll murder your love; <em>  
><em>He murdered mine. <em>  
><em>Just wait and see, <em>  
><em>Just wait, Maria, <em>  
><em>Just wait and see!<em>

London looked down at her knees and reluctantly sung Maria's part,

_Oh no, Anita, no, _  
><em>Anita, no! <em>  
><em>It isn't true, not for me, <em>  
><em>It's true for you, not for me. <em>  
><em>I hear your words <em>  
><em>And in my head <em>  
><em>I know they're smart, <em>  
><em>But my heart, Anita, <em>  
><em>But my heart <em>  
><em>Knows they're wrong <em>  
><em>And my heart <em>  
><em>Is too strong, <em>  
><em>For I belong <em>  
><em>To him alone, to him alone. <em>  
><em>One thing I know: <em>  
><em>I am his, <em>  
><em>I don't care what he is. <em>  
><em>I don't know why it's so, <em>  
><em>I don't want to know.<em>

Santana took Anita's part again,

_A boy like that, etc.  
>Very smart Maria, very smart!<em>

London was just plain angry that Kurt would arrange this; he just hates Sebastian because he liked Blaine. London sang,

_Oh no, Anita, no, _  
><em>You should know better! <em>  
><em>You were in love - or so you said. <em>  
><em>You should know better . . . <em>  
><em>I have a love, and it's all that I have. <em>  
><em>Right or wrong, what else can I do? <em>  
><em>I love him; I'm his, <em>  
><em>And everything he is <em>  
><em>I am, too. <em>  
><em>I have a love, and it's all that I need, <em>  
><em>Right or wrong, and he needs me, too. <em>  
><em>I love him, we're one; <em>  
><em>There's nothing to be done, <em>  
><em>Not a thing I can do <em>  
><em>But hold him, hold him forever, <em>  
><em>Be with him now, tomorrow <em>  
><em>And all of my life!<em>

They both finished the song,

_When love comes so strong, _  
><em>There is no right or wrong, <em>  
><em>Your love is your life.<em>

Kurt spoke, "This song portrays Sebastian perfectly."

"WHAT THE HECK, KURT?" London yelled throwing her hands up.

"I don't want you to get hurt, London! He'll hurt you!" Kurt explained eyeing the sweater she was wearing; it was Sebastian's. It was blue with the red Dalton 'D' and it was what they wore under their blazers on a cold day.

"No, he won't! Kurt, he's different with me!" London retorted angrily.

"'A boy like that wants one thing only, and when he's done, he'll leave you lonely._' _When he gets what he wants, he'll leave you. He wants sex, London!" Kurt replied making London shake her head.

"No! He's different, Kurt. Sure, he can be a real arrogant jerk but he's perfect," London protested.

"Nobody is perfect and Sebastian is far from it. He'll leave, London. You're a fling! Nothing more," Kurt told her making her point at the door.

"Please leave," London whispered trembling.

Kurt and Santana exited and London began to cry. She buried her head in her hands and cried for a good half hour before picking up her phone. She dialed Blaine's number, "Hello?"

"Blaine?" London's tear-choked voice alarmed Blaine.

"What's wrong, Lo? What is it? Is it Sebastian?" Blaine questioned making London cry harder.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE ASSUME ABOUT HIM? Blaine... Please." London was now yelling and she wiped her eyes.

"Okay, Lo. Do you need me to come over?" Blaine asked softly.

"Please.." London replied pulling her knees to her chest.

"I'll be over in five, okay?"

"Okay."

London didn't cry again until Blaine entered and opened his arms. London ran into them sobbing. Blaine rubbed her back before they sat on the couch, "What happened?"

"Kurt! Kurt happened!" London replied resting her head on Blaine's arm.

"What did he do?" Blaine sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"He had Santana sing "A Boy Like That" to me, Blaine." London bit her lip realizing Sebastian did have a reputation.

"He was trying to save you, as he puts it. He believes Sebastian is going to hurt you," Blaine replied softly.

"I know but he's so different around me... I think I love him," London murmured making Blaine look at her seriously.

"Can we talk about that?" Blaine asked pulling her close.

"I suppose." London rested her head on his chest.

"Love is a strong word. Are you sure? If you tell him you love him you will open his mind to sex," Blaine told her.

"Thanks, Daddy. I'm sure. I love him, Blaine. He won't make me do anything," London replied making Blaine snort.

"You'd be surprised, my love," Blaine told her making her bite her lip.

"You too? Seriously," London murmured standing up.

"London, I want to protect you. Let me," Blaine whispered standing with her.

"I love him, Blaine," London whispered back.

"I know..."

* * *

><p>London knocked on Sebastian's dorm door and Nick answered, "Oh. SEB!"<p>

"Hmmmm?" Sebastian asked standing up to greet his girlfriend.

He kissed her gently and she leaned in. They broke apart and sat on Sebastian's bed.

"Seb..." London trailed off not knowing how to start.

"I know that tone. What's up?" Sebastian asked pulling her in his lap.

"Well, Kurt came over last night and had Santana sing "A Boy Like That" to me. Kurt told me that the song described you, Seb..." London leaned against his chest as he sighed heavily.

"You don't believe him, do you?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Should I?" London asked turning to look at him.

"Lo! No! I would never do that to you!" Sebastian exclaimed touching her face.

"How am I supposed to believe you?" London demanded.

"You love me! That should be enough!" Sebastian countered.

"I'm not so sure!" London shook her head and stormed out.

Sebastian looked at Nick, "What just happened?"

"Your girlfriend just stormed out." Nick shook his head and went back to his homework.

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked on London's door nervously shifting his weight from foot to foot. She opened the door and sighed, "What, Sebastian?"<p>

"Why are you being like this? You never call be Sebastian!" Sebastian whined.

London shook her head and looked at her feet. He tilted her chin up and saw tears shining in her eyes.

"Talk to me! Please!" Sebastian begged.

"I-I'm scared, Sebastian." She broke down in his arms letting him comfort her for the first time in three weeks.

"Of what?" Sebastian asked softly.

"Of losing you."

"You don't have to be afraid of that."

Sebastian smashed his lips against hers and wiped her tears away. They pulled apart, "I-I love you, London."

London bit her lip, "I love you too, Seb."

"There's my London," Sebastian murmured smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you liked it!<strong>


	3. Fix You

London pulled on her navy blue maxi skirt, black flats, and a white tank top. She pulled Sebastian's sweater on over her tank top before brushing her hair. She grabbed her purse and went downstairs; she sat by Rachel at the breakfast bar. She grabbed a bowl and poured herself some cereal as Rachel talked to Finn on her phone. London rolled her eyes and ate her breakfast. She finished, "I promised I'd meet Sebastian at the park."

"Alright, honey!" London's dad kissed her cheek as she pulled her keys out.

"Bye!" London pulled on her coat and went out to her car.

She drove to the park in downtown Lima where she found Sebastian sitting on a bench in his black leather jacket. She greeted him with a kiss and he hugged her.

"Good morning, London," Sebastian murmured against her lips.

"No, not good. Great, Seb," London replied as they sat on the bench.

Sebastian chuckled and pulled her close, "What do you want to do today?"

"Hmmmm, could we go back to one of our houses and relax? We haven't gotten to do that in while," London told him brushing off her skirt.

"Of course. Sounds nice," Sebastian replied.

"What if I invited Kurt and Blaine?-" Sebastian cut her off.

"They hate me!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"You have to get along with Blaine; he's my best friend! Blaine doesn't hate you but Kurt does. I wanna change their minds," London told him softly.

"Good luck." Sebastian shook his head as London called Blaine and asked him to come over.

London slid her phone shut, "Seb, please be nice. I love those two to death."

"For you, my love. For you," Sebastian replied kissing her.

London grinned and pulled him to her car. They drove back to her house where they found Rachel and her dads watching a movie.

"Dad!" London called making her dad look at her.

"Oh, hi, Sebastian!" Sebastian waved and smiled brightly turning on his charm.

"Can Blaine, Kurt, Seb, and I use the basement for a day of movies and relaxation?" London asked taking off her coat.

"Yeah! There should be food and drinks down there," her dad smiled as Sebastian and London sat on the floor.

"Rach?" London asked her sister.

"Yeah, London?" Rachel replied.

"You wanna come hang out with us too?" London smiled.

"Oh, sure!" Rachel told her smiling.

The three went downstairs and looked in the fridge; there was some pop, mineral water, and vegetables. Kurt and Blaine came down and saw Sebastian, much to their disdain.

"Alright, all four of you need to sit." London pointed as Blaine kissed her cheek quickly.

"Hi," London replied as they sat.

"What's up?" Blaine asked grasping Kurt's hand.

"You guys need to explain to me why you don't like Sebastian," London told them.

Kurt glared at Sebastian, "He tried to take Blaine from me."

"He's gonna hurt you," Blaine told her softly.

"I still think he's gay," Rachel offered making London roll her eyes.

"Seb, plead your case," London told him.

"Guys, I know you think I'm all bad but I love London. I wouldn't think of hurting her, ever. Blaine, if I were to ever hurt her I give you permission to beat the crap out of me. You can beat me senseless. I love her too much to hurt her," Sebastian explained.

"Prove it." Blaine's voice was hard and his hand rested on London's thigh.

"HOW?" Sebastian was tired of people not believing him.

"I don't know," Blaine replied.

"Well, me either," Sebastian shot back angrily.

"If you really loved her you'd know how," Blaine retorted.

"HOW THE HECK ARE YOU GOING TO TELL ME IF I LOVE HER OR NOT?" Sebastian demanded making Blaine stand up and stand in front of Sebastian.

"I can tell." Blaine had to look up to see his face.

"You don't spend any time around me! You don't know how I express love." London could tell this wasn't going to end well.

"You're incapable of loving. You can't love and no one could ever love you," Blaine shouted making Sebastian turn on his heel and run up the stairs.

"Blaine!" London explained turning to follow Sebastian.

"I can't believe I just said that." Blaine looked confused and Rachel stood up to talk to him.

"I can't believe you said that either." London ran after Sebastian who was sitting on the steps with snow falling on him.

"Seb?" London asked making Sebastian turn with tears running down his face.

London sat next to him pulling him into a hug, "Seb... Why are you crying? You always told me words could never hurt you."

"Well, I lied!" Sebastian replied letting London comfort him for once.

"Seb, what's wrong? You know Blaine didn't mean it, he speaks without thinking," London told him shivering.

"My dad used to tell me that." Sebastian's tears quickened and London wiped them away.

"He was wrong. I love you with all my heart," London whispered kissing him.

Blaine came out biting his lip, "Can I talk to Sebastian?"

"Yeah..." London whispered in Blaine's ear, "We need to talk."

Blaine nodded as London went inside, and he sat by Sebastian.

"I didn't mean that," Blaine told him looking at the crying boy.

"I know," Sebastian replied his voice empty.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to see London hurt and I overreacted. I'm so sorry, Sebastian," Blaine told him genuinely.

"It's okay. I understand." Sebastian wasn't looking at Blaine because he was still crying.

"Are you sure? I was way out of line," Blaine asked quietly.

"I'm sure."

* * *

><p>London stared at Blaine, "You really hurt him, Blaine."<p>

"I know. I feel terrible," Blaine replied softly.

"You should! He was crying! I've never seen him cry before," London shot back.

"London, I can't change what I said but I can try to fix it. I'll fix it. I promise." London shook her head rapidly and stood up.

"I'm gonna go see Sebastian." London grabbed her purse and climbed in her car.

London drove out of Blaine's driveway and realized how screwed up everything was. She got in Dalton's parking lot and started to cry. She sat crying for a few minutes before she saw rain start to fall, and wet Warbler knocked on her window. It was Jeff and he was soaked. London climbed out of the car and looked at Jeff.

"Yeah?" London asked collecting herself.

"You okay? You looked upset..." Jeff asked.

"Yeah... Have you seen Sebastian?" London questioned feeling rain soak through her skirt and tank top.

"Yeah! He's in his dorm with Nick. I'll take you there," Jeff offered.

"Thanks," London replied smiling.

Jeff led London to Sebastian's dorm where she found her boyfriend playing his guitar. She recognized the song, "Fix You". Sebastian had just begun and London stood in the door listening with Jeff,

"_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_  
><em>When you get what you want, but not what you need<em>  
><em>When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep<em>  
><em>Stuck in reverse<em>  
><em>And the tears come streaming down your face<em>  
><em>When you lose something you can't replace<em>  
><em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste<em>  
><em>Could it be worse?<em>  
><em>Lights will guide you home<em>  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>  
><em>And high up above or down below<em>  
><em>When you're too in love to let it go<em>  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>  
><em>Lights will guide you home<em>  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>When you lose something you cannot replace<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>I promise you I will learn from my mistakes<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>  
><em>And I...<em>  
><em>Lights will guide you home<em>  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>"

"Are you trying to fix me?" London asked softly.

Sebastian turned to look at her, "Oh... Uhm... I dunno."

London braced a hand on his chest,

"_When you're too in love to let it go_  
><em>But if you never try you'll never know<em>  
><em>Just what you're worth<em>  
><em>Lights will guide you home<em>  
><em>And ignite your bones<em>  
><em>And I will try to fix you<em>  
><em>Tears stream down on your face<em>"

"W-what?" Sebastian was really different now, different from the boy she had met all those months ago. That scared her.

"I love you, Seb. Please, please don't give up. Please. Blaine feels so terrible, can't you forgive him? It's been over a week!" London exclaimed water dripping from her skirt.

"It's not that, London. It's not that at all. I forgave him already." Sebastian's eyes were empty.

"Then what's wrong? Seb..." London was scared and Sebastian could sense it.

"Come here," Sebastian pulled on London's waist, "You're scared."

"I'm scared for you. What happened to make you like this?" London whispered nuzzling her face in his neck.

"My dad died." London looked up at him touching his chin.

"Are you okay?" London knew he wasn't and she also knew he wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah." Sebastian was a terrible liar.

"You're lying to me, Seb." London saw him begin to cry and she nodded.

They sat there for a few minutes while Sebastian cried into her shoulder and London whispered that it'd be okay. Sebastian sniffled and sat up while London did the same.

"Now, I'm going to ask again; are you okay?" London asked her voice strained.

"No..." Sebastian didn't like this feeling of weakness; he was never weak. He didn't know why he was so upset; maybe because he never got to apologize to his dad for being a arrogant jerk or maybe it was simply because he never got to say goodbye and reiterate that he loved him.


End file.
